Remind Me I Love You
by Jaylie's Ink
Summary: Une commotion cérébrale. Des années entières perdues. Jane a déjà été amnésique, mais si cette fois Lisbon était la victime ?


Chers lecteurs adorés, je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous présenter cette fiction !

Deux petites infos que je juge utiles avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture : cette fiction avait originellement cinq chapitres, mais j'ai finalement décidé de tout publier en un seul chapitre, ce qui fait qu'elle est assez longue. Donc assurez-vous d'avoir un peu de temps devant vous avant de commencer (si vous voulez tout lire d'un coup). De plus, j'avais commencé cette histoire dans l'optique de la poster pendant le hiatus mais j'ai été complètement prise de court par le changement de date, ce qui explique pourquoi elle commence juste après "Blue Bird".

Vous allez croire que je déteste Lisbon à la fin, elle n'arrête pas de se retrouver à l'hôpital dans mes fics ^^ pourtant c'est mon personnage préféré !

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et de joyeuses fêtes ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Remind me I love you<span>

Jane et Lisbon avaient quittés l'aéroport de Miami il y a maintenant dix minutes. Lisbon conduisait sur l'autoroute, direction l'hôtel, et Jane était sur le siège passager. Tous les deux essayaient de s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, mais l'électricité dans l'air était palpable.

- Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir été libéré si vite, s'enquit Lisbon.

Jane haussa les épaules.

- Même si on m'avait enfermé une semaine, je n'aurais pas regretté mon geste.

Lisbon s'empourpra et Jane sourit à cette vue. Elle le regarda.

- Je suis heureuse. Que…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et fit une mimique pour que Jane devine lui-même la suite. Heureuse que tu l'ais fait. Heureuse que nous soyons ensemble.

- Moi aussi. Mais… tu sais que ça signifie que tu vas m'avoir dans les pieds encore plus que d'habitude ?

Elle soupira pour la forme.

- Je ferais avec…

Elle laissa un petit silence s'installer, hésitante.

- Et je suis sûre qu'en cas de problème, tu…

Lisbon ne put finir sa phrase. Un crissement de pneus, un choc brutal, et en un quart de seconde, la voiture fut expulsée sur le côté de la route par une camionnette. Dans un gros fracas, le véhicule se retrouva à l'envers. Les airbags se déclenchèrent, la porte du côté de Lisbon était défoncée, le pare-brise cassé. Jane reprit ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard. Prêtant à peine attention à la plaie ensanglantée sur son front, il tourna sa tête vers Lisbon, dont les yeux étaient fermés.

- Lisbon, souffla-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il tendit –difficilement- un bras vers son visage et toucha sa joue.

- Teresa, réveilles-toi. Teresa !

Grimaçant, essayant d'oublier sa cheville déjà foulée et sa jambe sans doute cassée, il posa ses doigts dans son cou et soupira de soulagement en sentant son cœur battre. Des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Il vit un homme regarder par la fenêtre de la voiture. On allait venir les secourir. L'homme se mit à lui parler mais Jane ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

- Prenez soin d'elle, murmura-t-il, comme à lui-même.

Et il perdit conscience.

[...]

Le premier son qu'il entendit en se réveillant, c'était le bip régulier de l'électrocardiogramme. Un bruit aussi désagréable que rassurant. Il souleva doucement ses paupières, devant s'habituer à la forte luminosité. Il prit une grande inspiration, encore un peu dans les vapes. Une jeune femme arriva à son chevet.

- Monsieur Jane ?

Il cligna des paupières, n'entendant pas très bien ce qu'elle disait.

- Monsieur Jane, vous m'entendez ?

Il fit un petit signe de tête. Elle lui sourit.

- Très bien. Vous avez eu un sacré accident, mais vous ne vous en tirez pas trop mal.

Accident ? Oh non.

- Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon, s'affola-t-il en se redressant, paniqué. Elle est là ? Elle va bien ?

Il regarda autour de lui mais son changement de position trop brusque causa – à nouveau - des étoiles devant ses yeux. Il avait pu néanmoins apercevoir Teresa, allongée sur le lit à côté. Cette vision fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. L'infirmière posa une main sur son épaule.

- Calmez-vous monsieur. Oui elle est là, elle va s'en sortir.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est grave ?

Elle le força à se rallonger, mais il ne quitta pas Lisbon des yeux.

- Elle a été victime d'une commotion cérébrale, mais son état est stable.

L'infirmière lui expliqua plus en détail ce qu'avait Lisbon, mais il ne comprenait pas grand-chose et il finit par la couper.

- Mais quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ? Et est-ce qu'elle ira bien ?

L'infirmière fit la moue.

- C'est difficile à dire, un cas n'est pas l'autre… Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus pour l'instant.

Jane hocha la tête. Puis il porta son regard sur sa jambe.

- En plus de la cheville, j'ai la jambe cassé…

- Ça aurait pu être bien pire. Je vous laisse vous reposer monsieur Jane.

- Merci.

Une fois la femme partie, Jane se débarrassa des tuyaux qui l'encombraient et alla se rhabiller, trouvant ses habits dans la pièce. Puis il s'approcha du lit de Lisbon en boitant. Elle avait l'air tout à fait paisible et cela lui donna du baume au cœur. Timidement, il approcha sa main de son front. Il avait si peu l'habitude de faire ce genre de geste avec elle… Et il avait tellement hâte de connaître de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité. Il caressa son front d'un frôlement tendre, sentant sa peau douce sous sa main.

- Ça va aller, Teresa… Ça va aller.

Entendant trois coups à la porte, il retira sa main.

- Entrez.

Cho ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Son regard tomba sur Jane.

- Jane. Ça va ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Une plaie au front et une jambe cassée ne vont pas me tuer.

Cho regarda alors Lisbon.

- Et Lisbon ?

- Elle va se réveiller… Son état est stable. Elle… a eu une commotion cérébrale.

- Elle est forte, dit Cho.

Jane hocha la tête.

- Exactement.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées respectives. C'est alors que Lisbon bougea légèrement et que ses paupières frémirent. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Jane s'empressa de se pencher au-dessus d'elle.

- Teresa ?

- Je vais prévenir l'infirmière, dit Cho.

- Merci.

L'agent quitta la pièce tandis que Lisbon ouvrait les yeux.

- Jane ? dit-elle en le regardant, plissant des yeux. Elle avait l'air un peu sonnée, mais rien d'alarmant. Ce dernier sourit. L'infirmière arriva alors.

- Je vous avais dit de vous reposer monsieur Jane… soupira-t-elle.

La jeune femme se posta aux côtés de Lisbon et lui fit différents tests pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle obéit docilement, semblant un peu perdue.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Teresa Lisbon.

- Et ce monsieur, vous le reconnaissez ?

- Emmerdeur en puissance.

Jane eu un rire nerveux. Il aurait espéré un autre nom que celui-là de la part de Lisbon, mais au moins, elle était vivante et en bonne santé.

- Où avez-vous grandi, Teresa ?

- A Chicago, et cessez de me poser ces questions, tout va bien.

Elle se tourna alors vers Jane.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On a eu un accident de voiture. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Tu ? questionna Lisbon avec un froncement de sourcil.

Interloqué, Jane ne compris pas sa question.

- Tu as besoin de dormir, Teresa, je vais prévenir l'équipe que tu vas bien.

Lisbon le regarda, à la fois étonnée et mécontente.

- Depuis quand vous me tutoyez et m'appelez Teresa ? Je suis votre boss Jane, un minimum de respect, s'il-vous plaît. Vous avez dit à Minelli pour l'accident ?

Le regard de Jane se perdit et son sourire s'effaça complètement quand il comprit ce qui arrivait à Lisbon. Il déglutit et regarda l'infirmière, qui semblait avoir compris ce qui se passait. Sentant les regards au-dessus d'elle, Lisbon s'impatienta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Excusez-nous un instant, fit l'infirmière, entraînant Jane à l'écart.

Une fois un peu plus loin, elle leva vers lui des yeux concentrés.

- Elle a subi une perte de mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Jane hocha la tête, déconcerté.

- De combien de temps ?

Il prit un moment pour répondre, son regard glissant vers Lisbon.

- Dix ans.

Il avait vécu cela lui aussi ; il savait ce que Lisbon ressentait et il savait que le moment où elle retrouverait la mémoire était complètement aléatoire. Peut-être que ça n'arriverait jamais. A cette idée, le cœur de Jane se serra.  
>L'infirmière le regardait pensivement.<p>

- Vous êtes son mari ?

- Petit ami, répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

- Alors vous êtes sûrement la personne la mieux placée pour l'aider. Il faut qu'elle retrouve ses habitudes, son travail, sa maison et les gens qui l'entourent. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Très bien.

- Nous devons encore procéder à des examens et elle a besoin de repos. Elle pourra repartir d'ici une semaine. Quant à vous monsieur Jane, soupira-t-elle, j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais pas à vous faire rester ici.

Jane eut un nouveau petit sourire. L'infirmière ajouta :

- Je vous laisse lui expliquer. Allez-y doucement. Ça va être perturbant pour elle.

- Je sais. Merci pour tout.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et s'en alla. Jane passa ses mains sur son visage. Lisbon n'avait plus aucun souvenir de combien ils étaient devenus proches au fil des années. Ils n'étaient même pas amis pour elle. Sentant ses yeux lui piquer devant cet énième malheur, Jane reprit contenance et rejoignit Lisbon.

- Bon, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Jane la regarda, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Hum, Teresa…

- Lisbon.

- Lisbon. L'accident vous a causé une… perte de mémoire.

Elle lui fit signe d'en dire plus.

- Vous ne vous rappelez plus des dix dernières années.

Allez-y doucement, elle avait facile. Comment expliquer ça autrement ? Lisbon fronça les sourcils et se redressa, faisant balancer ses cheveux.

- Pardon ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

- Si. Je suis désolée…

Lisbon ne répondit pas. Elle avait parfaitement en mémoire la journée d'hier… Rien de spécial, pas d'affaire, elle et l'équipe avaient dû rester au CBI toute la journée. Et là, elle était dix ans plus tard ?

- La mémoire va vous revenir, c'est juste une question de temps, assura Jane.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Alors, dites-moi… Où j'en suis ?

Il prit une inspiration.

- Le… Le CBI n'existe plus. Vous travaillez maintenant pour le FBI.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

- Le CBI… Mais… Pourquoi ?

Il y avait tellement de choses à expliquer, par où commencer ? Jane lui fit la brève description de l'Association Blake et de la raison de la fermeture du CBI, avant de préciser que John le Rouge en était le chef.

- John le Rouge ? Oh mon Dieu… Qui est-ce, vous dites ?

- Le Shérif Thomas McCallister… Je ne pense pas que vous le connaissiez.

Lisbon secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

- Un membre des forces de l'ordre… Quelle horreur…

Puis une idée soudaine lui apparut.

- Il a été arrêté n'est-ce pas ?

Jane fit non de la tête.

- Je l'ai tué.

Le regard de Lisbon qui le transperça à ce moment lui arracha le cœur. Des yeux remplis de déception, de colère et de dégoût le jaugeaient durement.

- Alors vous devriez être en prison, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton sec.

Lisbon avait tellement changé ! Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte… Quand il pensait que la « vraie » Lisbon l'avait aidé à accomplir son sombre dessein… Jane soutint son regard.

- Je me suis enfui après le meurtre… Le FBI m'a ensuite retrouvé et m'a proposé un travail en échange de ma liberté.

Lisbon semblait de plus en plus étonnée. Elle ne semblait pas ravie d'apprendre son futur.

- Vous voulez dire que nous travaillons ensemble ? Dans la même équipe ?

Jane hocha la tête.

- Après ce que vous avez fait ? Comment me suis-je retrouvée au FBI, d'abord ? Et comment ai-je pu accepter de travailler avec le criminel que vous êtes ?

Il baissa les yeux devant son ton. La Lisbon d'avant l'accident lui manquait déjà terriblement. Pourtant il s'agissait bien de la femme en face de lui… Et il l'aimait toujours immensément. Sauf qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien Jane trouvait ses lèvres attirantes et qu'il rêvait de pouvoir poser les siennes dessus, malgré ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait changé au cours des années au point de l'avoir pardonné pour tout, au point d'avoir accepté de changer de vie pour lui ? Des points d'interrogations dansaient dans les yeux de Lisbon.

- Eh bien… Vous… Je pense que vous avez fini par accepter que j'avais besoin de le tuer pour avancer et ensuite… Je… heu…

Je vous écrivais des lettres pendant que j'étais exilé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Elle ne comprendrait pas que Jane et elle étaient devenus si proches. Il ne pouvait pas lui _expliquer_ qu'ils s'aimaient, sachant qu'elle n'éprouvait pas la même chose à cet instant. Ça reviendrait à faire une déclaration d'amour à la Teresa Lisbon d'il y a 10 ans, et Jane était sûr que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il soupira longuement.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas comment vous pourriez vous représenter ce qu'il s'est passé sans avoir aucun souvenir de l'avancement de l'enquête et de ce que nous avons vécu. Je crois que… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider mais… Pas pour l'instant. Pas tout de suite.

Elle le regardait encore les sourcils froncés. Elle aurait du mal à avaler la pilule John le Rouge.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

- Dans une semaine. Soignez-vous bien, Lisbon.

Elle ne répondit pas. Abattu, Jane prit la direction de la porte, puis se ravisa au dernier moment. Il revint près d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien, essayant de ravaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

- Un jour, je vous ai promis que je serais toujours là pour vous, quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais que vos souvenirs sont encore là, quelque part. Je sais qu'ils y sont. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous aider à les retrouver. Quoi que vous puissiez penser de moi à cet instant… Je ne vous abandonnerais pas, Lisbon.

Teresa ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi il se comportait comme ça avec elle, mais malgré sa colère elle fut touchée par les mots de Jane. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait tourné les talons et était sorti de la chambre.

[...]

- Dix ans ? s'exclama Abbott.

Les yeux baissés, Jane fit un signe de tête.

- Quand est-ce que sa mémoire va revenir ?

- Aucune idée. Mais il faut qu'elle reprenne le travail dès que possible. Il lui faut… un déclic.

Abbott fit la moue, sincèrement compatissant envers Jane. Wylie, à côté, faisait la même tête.

- On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour la sortir de cette mauvaise passe, fit ce dernier.

Jane lui sourit. Il appréciait beaucoup cet informaticien de génie qui semblait toujours hésitant.

- Merci Wylie. Vous m'excusez ?

Jane s'éloigna et sortit son portable dans l'optique d'appeler Grace et Wayne. Ils faisaient pleinement partie des années dont Lisbon se remémorait, surtout Rigsby en fait, puisqu'à l'époque, l'arrivée de Grace était encore très récente. Jane jugeait important qu'elle les revoie.

[...]

- Et voici votre salle de bain.

Jane avait fini de faire visiter sa maison à Lisbon. C'était un sentiment étrange de découvrir son propre logement, avec ses propres affaires dedans. De découvrir des choses qu'on avait achetées. Mais cela rassurait Lisbon d'une certaine manière : elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait choisi cette maison, c'était « tout elle ».

Elle se tourna vers Jane. Elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur depuis qu'elle était rentrée de l'hôpital, et elle lui en voulait toujours pour John le Rouge. Mais il avait eu la gentillesse de lui faire visiter la maison et de lui expliquer quasiment tout sur son boulot et ses collègues, alors elle devait se montrer un minimum polie.

- Je vous offre un thé ?

- Avec plaisir.

Au moins ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Ils descendirent à la cuisine et elle prépara un thé et un café. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, Jane engagea la conversation.

- Vous êtes toujours en colère ?

Lisbon ne le regardait pas, elle avait les yeux sur la cafetière et la bouilloire. Elle soupira.

- Oui.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis prit la cafetière et versa le liquide dans sa tasse. Au fond, après y avoir réfléchi, elle n'avait pas envie de lui en vouloir. Elle était censée lui avoir pardonné, et il devait sûrement y avoir de bonnes raisons.

- Peut-être… peut-être que ça m'aiderait si je savais exactement comment ça s'est passé.

Jane se mordit la lèvre.

- Ça risque d'être long.

Lisbon versa l'eau bouillante dans l'autre tasse et y plongea un sachet de thé. Elle tendit la tasse à Jane et s'assit en face de lui.

- On a le temps.

Jane n'avait pas très envie de reparler de ça, et il avait peur de la réaction de Lisbon. Mais il lui devait la vérité. Si l'amnésie de Lisbon venait à s'éterniser, il fallait qu'elle sache.

Il se lança dans le récit de tous les événements qui avaient eu lieu avec John le Rouge, de son enlèvement à Timothy Carter, de Darcy et de sa fausse dépression. Il expliqua qu'il s'était exilé à Las Vegas et tout son plan à l'époque, mais il lui épargna les trois mots qui lui avaient échappé à ce moment-là. Il parla de Lorelei, lui avoua tout. Il en vint au DVD, aux sept suspects, au tatouage et lui dit finalement qu'il avait étranglé le Shérif. Bien-sûr, il omit également de parler de l'épisode du coucher de soleil. Lisbon se tut tout le long, ponctuant le discours de Jane par des froncements de sourcils ou des expressions étonnées. Sa plus grande surprise eut été de découvrir qu'elle avait empêché le FBI d'arrêter Jane avant qu'il n'accomplisse sa vengeance, de lui avoir même prêté sa voiture pour qu'il puisse le faire. Jane avait parlé pendant plus d'une heure, et la fin fut suivit d'un long silence. Lisbon n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de tout cela. Elle prit le temps d'assimiler toutes ses informations, puis releva les yeux vers Jane.

- Eh bien, dit-elle dans un soupir, ce qui est fait est fait. Je pense que… qu'il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur mon amnésie et que j'essaie de vous pardonner, comme je l'ai apparemment déjà fait.

Jane hocha la tête.

- Je ne vous oblige à rien. Je comprends que ça puisse être très déstabilisant. Mais vous allez vous rappeler de tout, il le faut.

Lisbon acheva son café. Jane avait tellement changé. Sa façon de parler, son comportement plus mûr, et surtout ses gestes et ses paroles si attentionnés envers elle. Était-ce à cause de ce qu'elle traversait ? Ou bien est-ce que, finalement, la mort de John le Rouge l'avait rendu… meilleur ? S'il y avait bien quelque chose de positif, c'est qu'elle ne reverrait plus son regard de fou lorsqu'on parlait de son pire ennemi.  
>Elle reposa sa tasse. N'empêche, elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi Jane était si doux avec elle. Elle avait bien remarqué les regards qu'il posait sur elle, et ces regards la déroutaient. Il ne la regardait pas comme ça auparavant. Pas avec ces yeux-là. Et ça lui faisait un peu peur.<p>

- Au fait, que sont devenus Rigsby et Van Pelt ? Je n'ai reçu que la visite de Cho à l'hôpital, ainsi que ces deux hommes qui travaillent avec nous.

Jane sourit à sa question.

- Rigsby et Van Pelt… Et bien…

Il fit une moue significatrice et Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Le règlement n'a-t-il donc de l'influence sur personne ?

- C'est vrai qu'ils se sont mis en couple dans l'irrespect du règlement, mais quand ils se sont mariés, les règles avaient changées.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils, très surprise.

- Quoi ? Ils se sont mariés ?

- Et ils sont parents d'une adorable petite fille, ajouta Jane, amusé.

Lisbon lâcha une exclamation d'étonnement.

- Mon Dieu… Mais… ils sont toujours agents ?

- Non. Ils ont lancé leur propre agence de sécurité. Ils sont très heureux.

Remise de sa surprise, Lisbon eut un petit sourire. Qui disparut.

- J'espère que je vais me souvenir… gémit-elle en appuyant son front sur sa main.

Jane lui saisit l'autre main avec les deux siennes.

- Vous allez le faire. Ça va vous revenir.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, elle releva les yeux vers Jane. Celui-ci la regardait le plus sérieusement du monde. Elle lui rendit son regard, laissant le silence s'éterniser au point que ça en devienne anormal, incertaine. Puis, Jane lâcha soudainement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. L'expression de son visage se rembrunit et il se leva de sa chaise.

- Merci pour le thé. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Les clés de votre voiture sont avec celles de la maison, vous devriez aller faire un tour pour vous habituer.

Lisbon se leva à son tour, le raccompagnant à la porte.

- Merci à vous. Bonne soirée, Jane.

Il lui sourit et s'en alla.

Elle referma la porte et lâcha un long soupir, passant ses mains devant son visage.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

[...]

Lisbon découvrit le FBI le lendemain, sous les regards aussi curieux qu'inquiets de ses collègues. Elle était contente de travailler avec Cho et Jane, ça lui permettait de ne pas devoir uniquement côtoyer des visages inconnus. Elle évitait cependant de leur poser trop de questions, voulant se débrouiller seule. De toute façon, cette situation était censée n'être que temporaire.

Elle avait vite trouvé Abbott sympathique. Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs, après ce que Jane lui avait raconté avec l'affaire John Le Rouge. Ceci dit, ça l'arrangeait bien de s'entendre avec son patron. Il y avait aussi cette (apparemment) nouvelle jeune femme, Michelle Vega. A la satisfaction de Lisbon, elle n'était encore familière avec personne. Enfin, le « remplaçant » de Van Pelt s'appelait Jason Wylie et elle trouvait son côté innocent très touchant et d'une certaine manière, amusant.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui la déstabilisait un peu, c'était de ne plus être la boss. De ne plus devoir engueuler Jane tous les trois quarts d'heure. Le principal avantage était, bien-sûr, l'absence de toute paperasse à propos de ses conneries. Elle se sentait presque en vacances…

Lisbon revit les Risgby deux jours après. Elle fut assez bouleversée de les revoir. Tout comme Jane, ils avaient énormément changés. Rigsby était devenu beaucoup plus sûr de lui et épanoui. Et où était diable passée la jeune prodige des ordinateurs, naïve et ayant encore tout à apprendre ? Lisbon ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté quand ils lui assurèrent qu'ils lui devaient entièrement leur expérience et leur niveau. Ils discutèrent pendant trois heures, Lisbon essayant de recoller les morceaux, de recouper ce qu'ils lui disaient avec les informations données par Jane. Ce dernier semblait essayer de faire le maximum pour se comporter avec elle normalement – c'est-à-dire, comme il le faisait il y a dix ans. Cependant, une question la harcelait : qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux pour qu'il la tutoie et l'appelle Teresa naturellement quand elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital ?

Franchement, elle préférait éviter d'y penser.

[...]

Fin de journée au FBI. Lisbon venait de boucler ce qui lui paraissait sa première enquête pour le Bureau. Jane alla la rejoindre dans la petite cuisine. Elle lui jeta un œil, finissant de préparer son café.

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous saviez que c'était Ross le dealer, et Cleaton l'assassin ?

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Pas si longtemps que ça… depuis trois ou quatre jours…

- Depuis le début de l'enquête en somme.

- A peu près.

Il continuait de sourire, et ça lui faisait bizarre de ne pas la voir sourire à son tour. Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air agacé en secouant la tête. Jane mit ses mains dans ses poches tandis qu'elle portait la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

- Vous vous étiez habituée à mes plans.

Elle avala une gorgée.

- J'ai l'air d'une patronne idéale dans le futur, on dirait, dit-elle ironiquement, de mauvais poil.

Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir cette indulgence qui venait soi-disant d'elle.

- Oh, vous l'étiez. Enfin, vous l'êtes, vous le serez… Je ne sais plus trop comment conjuguer mes verbes.

Lisbon s'autorisa un léger sourire, et Jane ne la quittait pas du regard.

- Je pense que… Je ne vous ai pas assez remercié de me supporter au quotidien, et d'être… Vous savez… Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé autant de travail et de problèmes. Vous avez été suspendue plusieurs fois à cause de moi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel de désolation.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Jane sourit et avança d'un pas. Teresa… Oh, quel supplice était-ce de ne pas pouvoir être ce qu'elle avait tant attendu qu'il soit ? De ne pas pouvoir s'accorder tous les petits plaisirs de leur nouvelle relation ? Il pensait à ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fichu accident… A tous les sourires et les baisers qu'il lui aurait volé…

- Ça va, Jane ?

Il sortit de sa rêverie et retrouva durement la réalité.

- Non, pas vraiment…

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Vous me manquez, souffla-t-il, conscient que ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens.

Lisbon perdit tout sourire. A nouveau, elle croisa le regard incompréhensible de Jane. Que lui répondre ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

N'y tenant plus, Jane s'avança à nouveau et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de ce contact, il en avait horriblement besoin. Il l'entendit poser sa tasse et répondre d'une façon indécise à son étreinte. Silencieusement, il la remercia de lui permettre de retrouver ça : son corps contre le sien, ses mains nerveuses qu'il sentait dans son dos, l'odeur irrésistible de ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Mais, apparemment mal à l'aise, Lisbon se détacha. Elle regarda le sol.

- Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit, dit-elle à voix basse après un moment.

Jane resta silencieux. Elle releva timidement les yeux.

- Mais c'est peut-être le moment…

Jane essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé par la panique. Elle n'était pas prête. Du tout. Il secoua la tête.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle se redressa ensuite, se tenant bien droite.

- Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix sèche, plaçant à nouveau une barrière entre eux. Elle reprit sa tasse et le laissa seul dans la cuisine.

[…]

Jane eut un gros coup de blues quand il rentra dans son Airstream ce soir-là. La situation était délicate et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Lisbon avait deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il devait absolument s'efforcer de se comporter comme avant et de se montrer patient jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Mais la patience n'était pas son point le plus fort.

Et alors qu'il était enfin prêt, il devait maintenant retenir ce qu'il avait réussi à s'autoriser.

Il aurait voulu l'emmener ici, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour. Il aurait voulu caresser son si joli visage, danser avec elle, la masser, la surprendre. Il aurait voulu l'entendre rire, voir ses yeux briller et lui répéter encore et encore combien il l'aimait. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu lui montrer à quel point il était dévoué à elle et à quel point il voulait la rendre heureuse ! Ça le rendait dingue.

Il se coucha sur le dos, sur la petite banquette, après avoir éteint les lumières. Son cœur se serra quand il pensa que cela faisait cinq nuits qu'elle aurait pu être à ses côtés.

[...]

Les semaines passèrent. Lisbon ne parlait quasiment plus à Jane sauf quand ça concernait les enquêtes, secrètement effrayée par ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Quant à lui, il semblait s'être habitué à cela.  
>C'est ce que Lisbon croyait. En réalité, Jane souffrait énormément. Il parvenait à le cacher pour ne pas la perturber, mas chaque jour qui passait sans qu'elle ne retrouve la mémoire était une torture. Elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi froide envers lui. C'était pour Jane totalement déstabilisant de passer de la douceur de ses lèvres à la noirceur de son regard.<br>Il avait alors décidé de faire quelque chose pour apaiser les tensions entre eux. Il lui avait proposé de passer tous les soirs pour lui raconter les dix dernières années, espérant trouver le déclic qu'il lui fallait. D'abord méfiante, Lisbon avait admis que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer et avait accepté. Lors de ses récits, Jane évitait cependant de parler des moments ambigus de leur relation. Par chance, au fil du temps, ces rendez-vous quotidiens avaient finis par adoucir le comportement de Lisbon envers Jane.

A peu près un mois après l'accident, Jane était donc installé dans le salon de Lisbon.

- Walter, Walter Mashburn. Ça ne vous dit rien ?

- Non, répétait Lisbon inlassablement. Rien du tout.

Jane eut un sourire en coin.

- Bon, c'est que ça ne devait pas être inoubliable…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Et bien… vous et Mashburn…

Il fit un petit signe éloquent de la tête. Comprenant tout à coup, Lisbon se renfrogna en rougissant.

- J'ai eu un petit ami qui s'appelait Walter Mashburn c'est ça ?

Jane eut envie de rire.

- Même pas… Il n'a pas eu le temps d'être votre petit ami…

Lisbon émit un grognement d'outrance et se leva, tant ça la mettait mal à l'aise que Jane sache des choses pareilles à son sujet.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Lisbon, c'était il y a longtemps.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans le regarder. Désireuse de changer de sujet, elle agita ses bras.

- Bon, en attendant je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir et ça fait des jours que vous venez tous les soirs chez moi.

Le sourire de Jane se perdit. Il ne répondit pas, tapotant ses doigts entre eux. Il avait bien une idée, il idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un long moment, mais il était hésitant. Il releva finalement les yeux vers Lisbon.

- Il y a encore… cette enquête dont je ne vous ai pas parlé.

Lisbon ne comprit pas trop pourquoi il lui parlait d'une autre enquête après ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle l'incita à continuer en s'asseyant à nouveau.

- On avait retrouvé vos empreintes sur l'arme du crime.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lisbon.

- Rassurez-vous, vous n'étiez pas coupable. Toujours est-il que la victime en question était William McTeer.

Lisbon redoubla d'attention. Enfin un nom qu'elle connaissait parmi tous les évènements que Jane lui avait évoqué ! Elle se retint de lui dire qu'elle le connaissait et qu'elle l'avait mis elle-même en prison avant de se retrouver au CBI – il le savait sûrement déjà.

- On vous a donc accusé de meurtre et vous avez même été suspendue. Le truc c'est que… vous n'arriviez pas à vous souvenir du soir où il avait été tué, parce-que vous aviez été droguée par le véritable tueur, qui soit dit en passant était votre psy.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils devant tant d'informations.

- Ok. Et comment j'ai retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé, à cause de la drogue.

La déception se lut dans les yeux de Lisbon.

- Cependant, je vous avais proposé l'hypnose. Et vous aviez accepté.

Voyant le coup venir, Lisbon grimaça.

- Non, non laissez tomber tout de suite Jane.

- Mais ça pourrait marcher cette fois ! Vous n'avez pas envie de retrouver vos souvenirs ?

- Hors de question que vous m'hypnotisiez.

Jane soupira de frustration.

- Je vous propose ça pour vous aider Lisbon, pas pour jouer avec ce qu'il y a dans votre tête !

Lisbon secoua la tête, bien décidée à ne pas céder à cette folie.

- Vous devriez y aller Jane, je suis fatiguée.

Jane pencha la tête sur le côté en la regardant comme si elle était une enfant têtue et se leva pour partir.

- Vous savez, dit-il tout de même, un jour j'ai perdu la mémoire comme vous. J'avais oublié que… John le Rouge avait tué ma famille. Et vous, vous avez tout fait pour m'aider. Et ça a marché. Grâce à vous. Je dois vous rendre la pareille maintenant.

Alors qu'elle le raccompagnait à la porte, Teresa fronça les sourcils.

- Comment je m'y suis prise ?

- Vous m'avez emmené dans mon ancienne maison à Malibu.

Elle grimaça. Une solution de ce genre n'était pas envisageable pour elle. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. De toute évidence, ils avaient traversé de nombreuses choses ensemble. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient devenus si proches. Jane reprit.

- Je vais vous faire retrouver la mémoire.

Lisbon eut un faible sourire.

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de me répéter ça…

- Je vais le faire. Vous allez le faire, répondit-il, déterminé.

- Je l'espère… Bonne soirée Jane.

- A vous aussi.

Et il quitta la maison de Lisbon, se demandant comment il arriverait à la convaincre de le laisser l'hypnotiser. Il songea que, s'il n'avait plus d'autre option, il serait capable de le faire sans lui demander son avis.

Au risque de perdre leur amitié.

[…]

L'équipe s'était retrouvée pour dîner dans un petit restaurant où il n'y avait pas grand monde. C'était plutôt rare qu'ils n'aient pas d'affaire, mais c'était le cas aujourd'hui et tout le monde semblait plutôt de bonne humeur. Abbott venait de finir de leur expliquer une des affaires les plus spectaculaires de sa carrière, lorsque Lisbon demanda à Cho et Jane :

- Au fait, qu'est devenu Bosco ?

Face à leurs mines soudain déconcertées, elle crut qu'ils n'avaient pas compris la question.

- Il travaillait au CBI, que fait-il depuis qu'il a été démantelé ?

- Qui est Bosco ? s'enquit Wylie.

- Un ancien collègue, répondit Jane. Il jeta un œil à Cho qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lisbon en perdant son sourire.

Jane avala sa salive et se leva.

- Venez, Lisbon.

Elle le suivit à l'écart sans protester, comprenant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le couloir, Jane fit face à Lisbon. Il put lire dans son regard une supplication de ne rien dire d'horrible – de ne pas dire ce qu'elle redoutait déjà. Alors Jane baissa les yeux.

- Je… je suis désolé.

D'une voix qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus, Lisbon demanda :

- Est-ce que… ?

- John le Rouge, répondit Jane presque à voix basse.

Lisbon plaqua une main contre sa bouche et se détourna. Jane fit un pas, voulant l'entourer de ses bras pour la réconforter, mais il abandonna l'idée la seconde d'après. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de Lisbon.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Teresa, dit-il encore une fois avant de la laisser seule.

[…]

Le soir même, Jane alla sonner à sa porte. Connaissant son penchant pour l'alcool quand ça n'allait vraiment pas, il préférait aller vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas n'importe quoi. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison de venir quand il entendit les bruits derrière la porte. Lisbon semblait avoir du mal à ouvrir.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva face à l'agent, appuyée contre l'embrasure, les yeux rouges, les cheveux ébouriffés d'une façon qu'il trouvait adorable. Elle portait un t-shirt large et un jogging.<p>

- Allez-vous-en.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Jane soupira et entra à l'intérieur. Lisbon trottinait déjà vers le salon, et il la rejoignit. En l'entendant, Lisbon fit volte-face.

- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? lança-t-elle.

Jane continua à avancer.

- Lisbon, je sais que vous traversez une période difficile mais ça, ça ne vous mènera à rien, dit-il en pointant du doigt le verre qu'elle venait de saisir. Le regardant dans les yeux, d'un geste provocateur, elle descendit le reste du verre.

- Une période difficile ? Sam est mort et je m'en souviens même pas ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras.

Jane regarda ce triste tableau avec peine.

- Teresa…

- Même ça, c'est pas déclencheur ? Comment ça se fait ? Allez-y, répondez-moi, monsieur le spécialiste, railla-t-elle d'un ton amer.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes, et comme il ne répondait pas, elle prit en main la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres. Jane fit les quelques pas qui les séparait et lui prit la bouteille des mains. A cause du geste brusque, ils furent tous les deux éclaboussés par la tequila.

- Rendez-moi ça Jane ! Et allez-vous-en ! cria-t-elle en essuyant ses lèvres d'un geste du poignet.

Jane tendait le bras pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'attraper.

- Lisbon, vous devez vous calmer !

- Ne me donnez pas d'ordre chez moi ! répliqua Lisbon en le fusillant du regard. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale emmerdeur, toujours dans mes pieds quand il ne faut pas ! Vous êtes un con, avec des idées foireuses, vous êtes…

Jane brûlait de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes pour la faire taire, mais il s'en empêcha. Alors qu'elle essayait de le contourner pour atteindre sa bouteille, en déblatérant qu'elle le détestait, Jane l'attrapa contre lui pour l'immobiliser. Elle se mit à marteler son torse de coup de poings.

- Lâchez-moi !

Jane posa la bouteille sur la table basse pour la tenir avec ses deux bras. Lisbon cessa soudain de se débattre et fondit en larmes. Surpris de la sentir brusquement sangloter dans ses bras, Jane desserra légèrement son emprise. L'entendre pleurer lui fendit le cœur en deux. Oubliant ses bonnes résolutions, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement. De toute façon, elle ne s'en souviendrait sûrement pas d'ici demain, avec tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré.

Lisbon pleura de longues minutes durant, gardant ses poings fermés contre le torse de Jane. Les sanglots finirent par s'espacer peu à peu.

- J'en ai marre, Jane, gémit Lisbon sans bouger.

- Je sais.

Il continuait à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Vous m'avez promis que ça me reviendrais.

Il hocha la tête sans conviction. Et si cela avait été une promesse vaine ? Et si… ?  
>Lisbon se recula et se dégagea de ses bras sans le regarder, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle s'éloigna dans la cuisine et Jane rangea la bouteille. Quand elle revint quelques instants plus tard, les joues séchées, il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux.<p>

- Merci, dit-elle d'une voix si peu forte qu'il l'entendit à peine.

- De rien, répondit-il.

Il savait que c'était aussi la manière implicite de Lisbon de lui demander de partir, ce qu'il fit donc.

[...]

Les jours continuaient à défiler sans évolution apparente. Lisbon commençait vraiment à perdre espoir et son moral était mis à dure épreuve. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Jane de cette soirée où elle s'était saoulée. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce-qu'elle avait oubliée ou parce-qu'elle était trop gênée pour revenir là-dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit, Jane était terriblement inquiet et songeait de plus en plus à une hypnose « forcée » même s'il préférerait ne pas en arriver là.

A son soulagement, elle finit par venir à lui.

Les lampes commençaient à s'éteindre dans tous le bâtiment du FBI. Lisbon vint voir Jane timidement alors que ce dernier se levait de son canapé. Elle avait les doigts entremêlés et le regard fuyant.

- Ecoutez, Jane… Je… Si c'est la seule solution, je veux bien essayer. Pour l'hypnose.

Jane eut un sourire. Elle agissait comme la « dernière » fois.

- Très bien. Asseyez-vous.

Lisbon se mit à paniquer.

- Quoi… ici ? Tout de suite ?

- Il n'y a plus personne à cet étage. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, dit Jane en lui prenant la main pour la faire s'asseoir.

Elle se laissa faire. Très stressée, elle sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

- Détendez-vous, ça ne fait pas mal, plaisanta Jane.

Elle se renfrogna et reprit contenance. Jane tenait toujours sa main, sur laquelle il se mit à dessiner de petits ronds avec son pouce.

- Regardez-moi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle s'exécuta et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus du consultant.

- Vous allez devoir vous relaxez. Chaque muscle, un par un. Vous les sentez se détendre. D'abord le visage. Vos yeux se ferment…

Il continua à lui parler pour la faire sombrer dans un état hypnotique, en caressant toujours sa main d'un geste rassurant. Il sut qu'elle était prête en voyant ses paupières frémir sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

- Très bien, Teresa. Vous vous sentez bien ?

Elle fit un petit signe de tête pour confirmer.

Il commença donc la séance, lui faisant imaginer sa mémoire comme une ligne du temps donc un morceau s'était effacé. Il essaya tant bien que mal de lui faire retrouver cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait plus. Mais Lisbon avait des sueurs froides et plus les minutes passaient, guidée par la voix de Jane, plus elle tremblait sous l'effort. Il dû finalement lui dire de relâcher la pression avant que ça ne tourne mal. La main de Lisbon était inconsciemment venue s'agripper à celle de Jane pendant qu'il faisait des cercles dessus.

- Respirer profondément. Voilà. Inspirez… et expirez. Ça va ?

Lisbon fit non de la tête.

- Il faut continuer, murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

Jane se mordit la lèvre. Lui aussi avait envie de continuer, d'insister pour que ça marche. Mais il avait assez d'expérience dans ce domaine pour savoir que c'était fichu. Le traumatisme était trop violent, les souvenirs trop loin. L'hypnose n'était pas la solution. Il prit sa main libre pour la refermer sur les deux leurs, liées.

- Lisbon, vous allez sortir de votre transe.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non !

- Ouvrez les yeux, insista-t-il doucement.

Elle s'exécuta à contre cœur. Elle le regarda d'un air plaintif.

- Alors voilà, c'est fini ? Je ne retrouverai jamais mes souvenirs, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air en colère.

- Je suis désolé…

Elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge et se leva, retirant sa main de celles de Jane. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle marcha jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée et regarda dehors en silence, envahie par une vague d'émotions négatives.

- C'était la dernière solution.

Jane se leva à son tour.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que vos souvenirs sont perdus pour toujours, mais on ne sait pas quand est-ce que…

- Eh bien j'en ai assez de ne pas savoir ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant, le regard noir.

- Lisbon, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Vous avez toujours su vous montrer patiente…

- Peut-être, mais cette situation-_là_ est insupportable. Je… J'ai l'impression…

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez, affirma Jane.

Lisbon soupira et le regarda.

- Jane… je suis désolée de m'énerver sur vous, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et… merci quand même, pour l'hypnose.

Jane hocha la tête.

- Bonne soirée, dit-elle en prenant son sac et son manteau, la mine découragée.

[…]

La journée suivante se déroula tristement, Jane constamment perdu dans ses pensées et Lisbon ayant visiblement du mal à essuyer l'échec de l'hypnose. Elle alla trouver Jane dans la journée et lui annonça qu'elle allait passer quelques jours avec ses frères.

- Et quand allez-vous revenir ? avait demandé Jane.

Elle avait évité son regard, dérangée par sa question, et avait haussé les épaules en faisant non de la tête. Jane avait vu clair en elle : elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Incapable de répondre, il avait hoché la tête et avait tourné les talons.

Elle avait rassemblé ses affaires en fin de journée pour prendre la route vers San Diego où Jimmy habitait, après de brefs au revoir.

Assis tout seul sur son canapé lorsque le soir fut venu, Abbott vint le trouver et s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot.

- Elle est partie. Encore, souffla Jane, les yeux dans le vide.

Abbott lui jeta un œil, et joignit ses mains.

- Vous avez réussi à la retenir la première fois. Pourquoi ne retenteriez-vous pas le coup ?

Jane soupira.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Elle n'est plus la même…

- Vous ne perdrez rien à essayer.

Il resta silencieux, et Abbott finit par se lever et quitter la pièce. Jane était hésitant : devait-il le faire ? Devait-il oser ? Lui dire la vérité la première fois avait déjà été si difficile, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait à le faire à nouveau ? De plus, quand il s'était déclaré dans l'avion, il savait que Teresa partageait ses sentiments, mais maintenant… Il en doutait. Il en doutait énormément.

Jane prit une grande inspiration en se rappelant de sa promesse. « Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, Lisbon. » La laisser quitter tout ce qui pouvait lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs, c'était comme l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il se passa une main sur le visage, l'adrénaline montant en lui. Il se leva et quitta le bâtiment du FBI à grands pas.

Couchée sur les draps du lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, encore toute habillée, Lisbon était en pleine réflexion. C'était sans doute le mieux à faire : elle ne pouvait plus supporter cet environnement et ces personnes qui la connaissaient mieux qu'elle-même. Elle en avait marre de ce vide dans sa tête, de toutes ces choses qui avaient changé. Prendre du recul était une sage décision. Au moins, Jimmy et elle en étaient au même stade. Elle lui avait passé un coup de fil, lui annonçant qu'elle viendrait le voir dès le lendemain. Le retrouver lui ferait du bien.

Pensive, elle s'étonna d'entendre des coups à sa porte. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle était dans cet hôtel. Elle se douta que c'était Jane et ne voulait pas aller ouvrir, mais elle se redressa en position assise.

- Qui est-ce ?

Court silence.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit moi, répondit la voix de Jane.

Lisbon eu un moment d'hésitation, nerveuse, puis elle alla ouvrir la porte.

- Ecoutez Jane, j'ai vraiment besoin de m'éloigner de…

- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire revenir, l'interrompit-il.

Elle sentit son cœur rater deux battements. Elle savait ce qu'il était venu faire.

- Jane, gémit-elle avec une grimace.

Il avait l'air lui aussi mal à l'aise, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

- Vous vouliez savoir ce que je ne vous avais pas dit, eh bien je suis venu vous le dire, poursuivit Jane.

Mais elle n'était plus sûre du tout d'avoir envie de le savoir. Elle déglutit et rentra dans la chambre, le laissant passer. Jane sembla être encore moins sûr de lui face à la réaction de Lisbon. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et le regarda, son cœur battant à tous rompre – elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Jane la regardait, et pour la première fois, il lui sembla avoir déjà vu ce regard quelque part.

- Lorsque cet accident est arrivé, nous revenions de l'aéroport. Vous étiez là-bas parce-que vous comptiez partir à Washington pour y rejoindre votre petit ami.

Lisbon sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler et des larmes lui monter aux yeux, comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

- Mais pourtant vous n'avez pas pris cet avion, Teresa, parce-que…

Jane reprit sa respiration, il avait perdu son habituel contrôle de lui-même. Lisbon n'en menait pas large, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'arrête, qu'il ne termine pas sa phrase.

- Parce-que je suis venu te dire que je t'aime.

Lisbon détourna le regard, ferma les yeux un instant.

- Vous êtes amoureux de moi, manquait plus que ça, dit-elle avec un faux sourire à travers ses larmes.

Mais Jane la regardait comme si elle était une bombe à retardement. Navrée, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je suis désolée, Jane, dit-elle en insistant sur le moi « désolée », la voix tremblante.

Jane reçu cette phrase comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Evidemment. On ne rattrapait pas en quelques semaines ce qui s'était construit en plusieurs années. Jane baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Puis il la regarda à nouveau.

- S'il-vous plaît, laissez-moi faire une dernière tentative. Accordez-moi ça, et ensuite si vous le voulez, je m'en irais.

Lisbon ressuya rapidement ses joues. Elle avait comme l'impression de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle cru que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments amoureux pour Jane. Elle ne connaissait de lui que sa partie consultant casse-pied, c'était tout. L'idée de l'embrasser avait quelque chose de terriblement gênant et étrange. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça : cette dernière tentative, cet ultime geste. Peut-être qu'il avait raison et que ça allait enfin fonctionner. Alors elle se leva.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Jane s'avança près d'elle. L'émotion lui nouait la gorge. Il posa son index et son pouce sous le menton de l'agent. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie, et il hésita franchement à l'embrasser dans ces conditions. Le visage rayonnant de Lisbon dans la cellule de l'aéroport était bien loin. Puis il arrêta complètement de réfléchir et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, exactement comme il l'avait fait la première fois.

A cet instant, Lisbon cru qu'elle allait s'écrouler tant le choc la submergea. En une seconde, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Sur le coup, elle ne répondit pas au baiser de Jane, mais un sourire se forma peu à peu et elle lui entoura la nuque de sa main, approfondissant leur échange. Sentant cela, Jane cru qu'il allait mourir de bonheur et souri lui aussi contre les lèvres de Lisbon. Il enleva sa main de son menton pour l'entourer de ses bras. Elle se détacha cependant assez vite.

- …qu'en cas de problème, tu sauras toujours me rappeler que je t'aime ! Oh mon Dieu Jane, dit-elle en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui, tellement ravie que ce cauchemar soit fini. Jane la serra de ses bras.

- Oh Teresa, fit-il avec un immense soupir de soulagement.

- Merci. Merci pour tout, souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi qu'il arrive… lui rappela-t-il dans un sourire.

* * *

><p>OjOui oui, je l'avoue, le coup du baiser était prévisible ! Et j'ai revisité le grand classique de "Lisbon saoule et en colère" dans cette fiction ^^ Mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment :)<p> 


End file.
